30 Themes  Aioros
by Ariadne-Labrys
Summary: I worked these themes based on the ones provided by thesaintseiyayaoi community at livejournal.  They're finished Aioros is the main character, though other characters may appear.  Some stories have a yaoi content, but not all of them.
1. Just Once

**Just Once.**

**Theme**: # 11 Only Once

**Warnings: **Yaoi - Aioros x Saga - No explicit scenes.

"I still remember that day, you know? You were the god I would have worshiped only if I'd had the chance to do so. But you see how things have turned out to be. Now I'm walking in the Land of the Dead; and you're the new pope hidden behind a mask, which is not even yours.

I've seen the true you only once…it's so clear here in my mind—it's one of the memories that keep me wandering here in Sanctuary.

Only once…

Can you believe that, Saga? Can you still see me in your head as I see you in mine? Oh Athena, forgive my weakness, for that's what you are Saga. I'm weak because of you.

I can still feel you. Your lips over mine…and your hands…That moment brought only happiness to me. I felt I could endure it all; you were by my side, weren't you?

I can't help sighing now that I see you again. You're sleeping and I see you're not tranquil. You're struggling with yourself. It's your bright side, the one I knew, fighting against that part of you I always feared.

It is too late now, I know. Between us, everything happened only once. Only once.

I lay in your bed, next to you, yet you don't see me. You can't. You don't even notice me; but I'm here. My ghostly fingers touch your temples and you shiver slightly. Dream, God of mine. I'll save you from yourself at least tonight.

At least, just once."


	2. Athena

**Athena**.   
**Themes: **# **Bonus** 13 – Child – **Replaces** # 9 "I'm glad I wasn't left unaware of that fact", # 18 Rebel, # 22 Taboo, # 12 Joy, # 19 Five Seconds Earlier, #25 Darkness.

Aioros had sneaked into Athena's Chamber. Nobody saw him and so, he managed to enter. The place had been carefully prepared for the goddess to be born. The young man had already disobeyed Shion's orders and Saga's warnings. He simply needed to be there.

One by one, many people entered in the place, while he hid behind the curtains. He was lucky he had entered there earlier, when he recognised Shion and Arless and some of the priestess from Sanctuary. Aioros tried his best not to make any noise. His heart was already pounding too fast and too strong and was afraid they could discover him.

Sooner than he thought, they left.

The adolescent allows himself walking on the dark place. The candles had been put out a few seconds ago and the smell of bee wax filled him.

That was Athena's room waiting for her to come to earth.

Aioros sat in the rocking chair the wet nurse was to use when she was to suckle the infant. He let himself move back and forth on it, thinking on how small would his goddess be. He would be in charge of her, and he panicked for a second. Yes, he had taken care of Aioria, but it wasn't the same, plus, Athena was a girl, what did he know about girls anyways?

He let the darkness of the place embrace him while he closed his eyes and started to meditate on Athena.

_'Aioros, stop worrying._' A voice told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

_'Just stop worrying, you'll make it just fine.' _

The man giggled, amused. Now his imagination was playing tricks with him. And as he laughed, he kept rocking himself on the chair, thinking on how Aioria would come with him to visit the little girl, and how surely Milo would join them because Milo was always with Aioria. He even thought of Aldebaran and Shaka coming with them. What a group Athena was to have to play with her. When their training was over for the day, of course.

He also thought of Saga. He would surely be happy holding and tugging the goddess in bed every night. And Shura, Dite and Death Mask—whose name's choice he just couldn't fully comprehend yet—what would they do? Perhaps they would just join them after all.

Aioros smile, falling sort of asleep in the place. Athena was already there, he could tell. Her energy surrounded that room as it had always been around Sanctuary. It was perhaps because she was to be born that he could feel it concentrated on that place.

"Aioros…"

"Hmmm." The man responded half asleep while opening his eyes to watch Shion kneeling before him.

"What are you doing here, young Sagittarius?"

"Master…I…"

"You better go to your room, no man but the Pope is supposed to be here and you're not the Pope yet." The man said grinning, making Aioros blush.

"Please forgive me, Master."

The man dismissed the Saint, looking at him while he left the room hurriedly and he was the one to stay there this time.

"What do you think, my Goddess?" He started talking to the stars outside as if they were to respond, "I told you he was worthy of you, didn't I?" The man ended and left the place as well.


	3. The Pope's Decision

**T****he Pope's Decision.**

**Themes: **# **Bonus** 15 – The Kyoku and I – **Replaces** # 23 Twins, # 27 Can you hear my voice?, # 24 Neck

**Warnings**: Special appearance of Saga, Shion and Arless.

"Accept your destiny, Aioros."

"Why me? Saga's stronger."

"Maybe, Aioros, but he doesn't have your soul."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I just said."

With those words, Shion ended the conversation. The old necklace was around Aioros' neck now and it was only a matter of time for the announcement to be made.

Saga would understand, Shion believed. Aioros had the soul and the heart, Saga would give him his power and together, they would be Sanctuary's fortitude.

The old Pope removed his mask from his face and drank the water Arless was offering him. It had a bizarre taste, a bit metallic, Shion thought and when he took a closer look at it, he realised it wasn't water but blood.

"Shion!"

The man raised his hand towards his brother to stop him and avid any further scandal, and ended his drink. He knew what it meant. Death was to happen soon. His death was already lurking around him.

"I shall look for Sagittarius…"

"What for Arless? Let him be. In a little time, he won't be a Saint anymore but the Pope and he needs this time he's got left for himself. Leave now, brother. I myself need a moment on my own."

The former Saint sat and let his head rest on the head of the big chair. He was in need of something. Of those white lies people tell to each other to console them.

"Why him?" Saga said from the darkness of the corner of the room.

"Because it's Athena's will." Shion answered calmly, "Does that bother you, Saga?"

"Am I his pawn then? He makes peace while I make war?" Gemini moved towards the man and sat before him questioningly, "Master, answer me, please!"

"I want Sanctuary to live. You're Aioros' support, not his pawn, my dear Saint. You're the only one who can maintain Aioros alive and with him, Sanctuary. You're not making any war, Saga. You're keeping them alive."

"What am I then?" Saga retorted.

"My own hope, friend." Aioros responded from the door. Arless had sent for him despite Shion's orders and now he was walking to them.

Much was said that night and still Shion couldn't tell them the whole truth. Not even when he had life and death next to him.

Not when Saga was changing and Aioros wasn't aware of that.


	4. The End

**The End.**

**Themes: **# 14 Ruins, # 5 Poison, # 20 Done by Force, #10 The Last Day 

**Warnings**: Shura and Aioria make their appearances here.

He hadn't meant to. Despite his duty being fulfilled. In spite of himself, he needed to get all that out of his chest.

Shura had killed Aioros.

Capricorn felt the anger against the other man run through his blood, poisoning him. He had been ordered to stop the traitor, and he had done so. Shura hadn't even needed to hurry after him. Sanctuary's soldiers could continue doing the running part around the place, trying to catch Aioros. He had strategically placed himself in the middle of his escape route.

_'Shura, let me pass!' _

Shura had refused.

And he had summoned Excalibur, and had released his power—yet, the baby had moved towards him. That little girl, the false Athena had giggled and he had doubted the Pope's words. That energy in the baby—that sparkle of a cosmos—had made him hesitate. But the Pope's orders were Athena's orders and they were the law. They were absolute.

He had hurt Aioros.

"You brought this upon yourself Aioros!" The man yelled with bitterness and anger. The man he had loved as a brother had betrayed Athena—and him.

"Shura…where's my brother?" a little Aioria asked him, his face marked with the trails of the tears shed and of the punches inflicted by the ones looking for the traitor.

"Come with me, Aioria, we're shutting this place for good."

The child couldn't understand what the old man was saying and rebuked a no that made Shura feel chills in his spine.

"Come with me brat!"

"No!" Aioria was crying this time.

"Your brother betrayed Athena! He tried to kill her!" The man grabbed the little one by the arm and dragged him out of the place.

Aioria wasn't crying anymore. Not even sobbing.

None of them ever set food on Sagittarius again.


	5. Another Dimension

**Another Dimension.**

**Themes: **

**From the Bonus List: **# 2 Cape/Promontory, # 18 Surrender, # 6 Labyrinth.

**They replace: **# 17 Nuisance, # 7 Interrupting/Meddling,# 8 Kidnapping.

Walking every day around Sanctuary had become one a habit of his; one he'd strictly respect, no matter what.

Aioros had learnt to rely on his little brother's behaviour, trusting he would do every thing Shura or his Master gave him, though most of times, Aioria would look for the other children and play all day. It was fine, he used to say to himself.

Aioros laughed. He loved that impetuosity in Aioria, and prayed it didn't mean any trouble in the other's future.

Sagitta was walking that day along the beach. He had taken his shoes off and had tied them, putting them on his shoulders, letting the afternoon tide bring the water of the sea to him. At times, he'd take a couple of small stones he found here and there and then threw them into the water, trying to make them hit the surface before sinking.

His feet had taken him to the basis of the cliff where Poseidon's Sanctuary stood. It was a creepy place, or so Shura had once said when talking about the surroundings of Sanctuary. To him, those old ruins where imposing, he thought as he looked up to the highest place of Cape Sunion.

It was then that he felt it. such power was displayed across the land which was already shaking under his feet. It was unleashed power being tested and yet it was so tremendous hat he had to run, climbing the rocks hastily to the place where he felt that cosmos coming from.

He saw him. The other was panting and looked wrecked. Aioros ran to him hurriedly. Something in him seemed to have been released, though he was still trying to control it. His worry grew as he approached him.

"Saga!" he yelled, while seeing the Gemini apprentice grinned slightly at him before fainting.

Aioros reached him and caught him before Saga touched the ground and gave in to his own power. "Fool!" he shouted at him, holding him tight while looking around them and noticing the magnitude of Saga's power. A labyrinth. "Damn fool!" He said again, full of concern.

Sagittarius sat with his friend still in his arms and unconscious. He needed him awake if he wanted to get them out of there. And patiently, he waited.


	6. Brother

**Brother**.

**Theme**: # 2 Destiny, # 3 Prayer, # 4 Gold, # 26 Past, # 28 Suffering

**Warnings**: All this comes from Aioria's POV.

It was unavoidable to think of him. Every night he used to pray to Athena just like Aioros ha taught him to do as a child. Aioria couldn't help himself and sometimes—only sometimes—the feeling was so overwhelming that he allowed himself to shed a tear, perhaps two for his brother's death.

Being a Gold Saint meant he had duties he had to fulfil. It had been for that that he had stayed in Sanctuary and prepared throughout those years, however, he would just forget about everything even those duties, and would shun himself from the world. Always, behind the Sagittarius Temple, in the boundaries with Scorpio. If Milo ever knew he did it, he'd never mentioned it. Aioria would sit in the place and mumble to the Goddess, telling her to forgive his brother's deeds and to give him the courage to recover his honour.

Aioria would just spend part of his nights praying to Athena, asking her for the strength to move on. He needed to find that point in which he could just forget Aioros and live his life as his own, not as his brother's successor.

He was plainly tired of being called a traitor because of what Aioros _had_ done.

Leo would also ask her to let Aioros know he had become a Gold Saint. He would say it so low that it would be a mere whisper, sometimes, he even wished he hadn't said the words, but they had come from his heart, despite his failed attempts to deny them_. 'Athena, let my brother be proud of me, even if you can't forgive him for what he did to you…let him know I made it.'_ He'd prayed.

Yet then, he would say in a clear voice that he hoped his betraying brother was suffering in the Hades, punished by the Erebus itself.

And then, Aioria would pant and hit anything around him.

His pain was only greater near his birthday or Aioros'. On those days, he would never go near the Sagittarius Temple, spending those nights in his own place, locked up in his room, telling an old picture of Aioros how much he loved him and hated him all the same.

However, he would mostly cry.

The man couldn't forgive Aioros for having abandoned him.


	7. Deep Sorrow

**Deep Sorrow.**

**Themes**: # 1 Melancholy, # 6 Envy/Jealousy, # 15 Sacrifice, # 21 Wound, # 30 A Promise Made X Years Ago.

**Warnings**: Yaoi/Shonen Ai Content

Saga had always been considered the most splendid trainee in Sanctuary ever since he had been in the place. He loved every time people would look up to him and follow his steps, whether the person was a fellow apprentice for a gold cloth, or a lower rank one. It was a moment in which he would show that he, contrary to what some people might have said, was truly worthy of his position.

When Saga became the latest Gemini Saint, he knew and could almost touch the devotion of those who had admired him before; it was something almost palpable, for he knew all those people would give anything to win his attention, whether male or female. How had Saga loved those faces asking for a moment of his attention—for a second perhaps, in which a person would say _'the Gemini Saint likes me'_.

However, he had never been able to do so. No one had ever been worthy enough. Saga had never looked down on anyone—he had just believed that there was no one worthy of his affection, except for Athena. The Goddess, who had won his heart, had always been the only one he had thought about. There had never been one in Sanctuary or out of it that would draw his attention and make him feel compelled to be with the other.

Until he saw Aioros closely.

It was a particular night that one he had been observing with such attention, Saga was thinking. His reveries had been taking him to his past and back to his present in seconds, he could not even count. Lonesome as he had been for so many a year, absent-minded in those few times he had for himself, when his evil guest was not in control of him, he thought of Aioros. It was his favourite thing to do when he was allowed to be himself.

Since he felt he lost Athena's love and protection, he had found consolation in those memories of Aioros, the former Saint of Sagittarius and his friend. That, if he was allowed to call him as such.

Saga was outside the Pope's Temple, his house for many a year now. Down, below his position, he could see the rest of the temples, one per Saint, one per Zodiac sign. He could also see and pay particular attention to the Sagittarius Temple, rising itself among the others despite the treason, it had been tainted with.

"Tainted?" Saga said to himself when the words reached him in his head. The Pope moved with anguish, not able to remain in the same position for long. The former Gemini Saint suddenly stood up, shaking his head as if by doing that, whatever thing was bothering him would disappear. It did not, though. Saga knew it, for it had been his mayhem for the past years. Even when Ares had been in control of him, imprisoning him within his own body, he had never been able to forget about Aioros.

He still remembered when he first noticed him. Zephyrus, the Sagittarius' Master had one day appeared with two children in Sanctuary, one older than the other, and carrying the little one in his arms. Saga could still recall the face of the boy, so sure of himself, so certain of not allowing anyone holding his brother. Brother. Saga sighed at the memory of that. Aioros was fighting for his brother, while he had to hide his twin.

"Master Pope." Someone said behind him, making him turn to look at her. One of Sanctuary's women was before him, calling for his attention.

"What is that you need, Daphne?"

"Your bath is prepared, my lord."

"Oh, yes." The man responded absent-mindedly and more for himself than for the woman. Daphne nodded acknowledging her Master was not in the mood for talking. The woman approached him, standing by his side, and took his hand. Saga looked at her from behind his mask and smiled at the tenderness with which the woman was taking care of him. "Come, my lord." She muttered and walked him to the enormous bath of the Temple.

Saga got naked with the woman's help. Reminiscence was something he had got used to, but could never stop from draining his strength. His memories, along with the never-ending regret in his heart made him weary.

_'It was your doing.' _Ares said from within him. The god knew with certainty how to make Saga cry endlessly. How to hurt him so that he would break. How to prove him, he was the one who ruled over the other.

"Say what you want, if that makes you feel any better." Saga uttered, while letting his mask fall from his face and into the woman's hand, "I know much better than you, for I knew _him_."

Daphne, scared at her Master speech to himself, rushed to leave the room and leave him alone. She was not to tell anyone what she had seen, or what her Master looked like—yet she feared him. Especially on those nights in which he would start talking to an inexistent person at his side.

Ares wanted to reply. To wound Gemini so much as to make him cry blood if it were somewhat possible. He could not do so, though. Saga seemed so determined not to let him do as he pleased that the god felt afraid himself. "I shall spare you for tonight, my beloved host…" he was about to say something more, yet he doubted and decided not to. Ares left him standing in the middle of the bath, staring at the fine marble around him.

When he was alone, Saga breathed deeply.

Aioros—once again; forever Aioros. The fiery eyes, the strong soul. The will he could never regain. The man took his hand to his face, covering it. That night in particular was bizarre. Never had he felt such a need to hold on to the past and do not let it go. Saga walked into the warm water, opening a way through it and into the middle of the pond. What a pleasant place to be.

The man closed his eyes and felt that same warmth in his soul. It was a feeling he knew well. It was the same when he had been younger. It had always been like that when he was with Aioros.

_'Hi, I'm Aioros, the Sagitta apprentice.' _

_'You should be more careful, Apprentice. It's Sagittarius, not Sagitta. Learn your place and you shall find honour and respect.' _

_'My Master doesn't mind, you know? And it's ok, for I seek neither honour nor respect. That I already have, for they are born from your heart, not from others.'_

How true he had been, Saga said to himself. He had never known anyone with such sense of hard work and respect from others. Everybody loved him at Sanctuary. Around him, the room seemed to become smaller. The cold, dark marble was trying to swallow him, Saga believed—and let himself sink in the water, being covered by it.

_'How come you let this happen, Aioros?!' _

_'But Saga, the woman was in danger! She needed someone's help and I was there to give it to her.' _

_'She's an Amazon! She shouldn't need your help!' _

_'She's still a woman, and a human being…besides…Saga, look at me…she was going to fall down the cliff at Cape Sunion…what would you have done had you been me?' _

_'I…we're not talking about me!' _

_'I knew you'd help her…as I did.' _

_'C'mon Rosu…don't think so highly of yourself.' _

_'Not of myself, Saga. Of you.' _

_'What if I ever lose you because of your recklessness?' _

_'You never will, Gemini, for I'm yours. I'll always live here, right inside of you.' _

Gemini could feel the lips of the other on his own. How they burnt. How they made him reach the stars and far beyond them. The touch of the other's hand on his chest and over his heart.

The man sat abruptly on one of the bath steps, still inside the water.

Saga could not help it when his hand started to move along his body. He closed his eyes again, pretending it was not really his hand, but Aioros'. His head had been such a mess lately, he needed those thoughts. With Ares away, and none with him, he could allow himself the touch of the past.

"Aioros." He murmured unconsciously. His hand still slithering on his chest, and his abdomen—soon it was reaching his groin and his intimacy. The man grabbed himself with strength. Had he ever longed for such a touch? It had been so many a year without it. Never to himself, always for Ares.

_'You're getting a scar after that wound.' _

_'Another one for my collection, then.' _

_'Don't tease me, Rosu…I'm not joking.' _

_'Neither am I. I simply loved the way you care about me. Promise you'll do nothing to the Amazon…Promise it, Saga.' _

_'Yet another promise, Archer?' _

_'One more, for I know you'll hold it against her.' _

_'I can promise I won't forget about you. How about that?' _

_'Sounds fine…what else can you promise?' _

_'That you'll be screaming my name and asking for more as soon as I get you in my bed tonight.' _

_'Promise?'_

Saga throbbed faster and harder at the thought of the intimate moments. His hand moving rhythmically with his hips. He was imagining it was Aioros' mouth embracing him. Taking him until it was him the one screaming the other's name. Rosu—Rosu, he would call repeatedly, until he felt his body releasing in silver gushes.

Saga was not able to speak. It had been his jealousy that had caused all those events to happen. It had been his fears and his weakness that had given Kanon the power to make him lose against Ares and be his prisoner. It had been Aioros' death that had finally made him surrender to his doom.

_'Not you, Saga! Not you!' _

_'Go away, Rosu! You know not what is happening with me!' _

_'I can see your pain! You don't want to harm her!' _

_'Quiet!' _

_'Let me take your pain, Saga…let me carry your guilt…Athena will never blame you!' _

_'You can't save me from my sins, Archer.' _

_'I can try…just let me…' _

_'You can't…'_

The Pope stood up with difficulty. So many memories, so many moments. Such a painful past. His life with Aioros had been the life he had always wanted. It was over, though; and he knew he had to accept it. Even if it was in those moments, he could feel free. The man walked out the bath and took a tunic, which had been left for him to wear afterwards, and then he went back to his chamber.

Saga sat on the bed, his weight making him fall hard. Tiredly, he started to move his hands through his hair.

"I could never forget about you, Aioros." Gemini murmured painfully. "I kept my promise."

_'Always, Saga?' _

_'Always, Rosu.'_

And in silence, he cried.


	8. Fight

**Fight**.

**Theme:** # 29 Invincible – Unrivalled

**Warnings**: None. Something silly.

"Bring it on, Archer!"

"Don't make me laugh, Twin. You bring it on, I dare you!"

"Look at your moves—you're becoming slow."

"You really think you can make me feel bad, don't you?"

"Attack your opponent's mind. That's what I say."

"Then do it! I'm still waiting for it."

"Here I come, Rosu."

"Ha ha ha ha, is that it, Saga?"

"I'll defeat you, Aioros, you'll see!"

…


	9. Silent Rain

**Silent Rain.**

**Theme**: # 16 Rain

**Warnings**: Lemon // Yaoi - Aioros x Saga

"Speak to me!"

"I cannot!"

Aioros turned enraged and walked out of the temple. Saga on the other hand, stayed there, watching him walking away—from him.

How could he not go far away? Saga knew it was to happen anytime soon, one way or the other. There was neither escape, nor turning point for him. Something inside of him was changing, was wrong—terribly wrong.

Yet, Gemini went after Sagittarius.

"Rosu, please, listen, I—"

"You what, Saga? Love me? I know that. Trust me, I do." The man turned to see him and walked to him, taking his face in his hands, "I know all that. It's that which you don't say that I want to know."

Saga remained silent, not able to speak any further. His latest encounters with Kanon, his twin, had led to very unpleasant discoveries about himself. He had seen the darkness growing within. His own weaknesses had taken a still blurred shape before his eyes. The image was there, but there was also a name, Aioros'.

"You see? There's no point in us seeing each other—"

"Would you shut yourself up for a second, Rosu?"

Sagitta looked at him with surprise. Saga had never made him shut before—unless he wanted something else coming out his lips. However, at that moment, Aioros thought necessary to speak about what was happening between them. Saga's silence was like a dagger deep in his heart. The man remained silently watching the other's expression.

Behind Saga's eyes, Aioros saw nothing but despair. Such a deep sadness, that he could not bare the sight of it. It was then when he closed the distance between them and held Saga in his arms.

Timidly, Saga raised his arms and embraced his lover. All the prior moments, seemed to have vanished just by the touch of their bodies.

Sooner than they thought, they were back inside. In the main bedroom. Saga had no recollection whatsoever of a moment like that one. Aioros' body encountered his in a dance that although they knew well, had a brand new meaning. Gemini could feel Aioros' hands touching his body more strongly than ever before. It was as if the other were angry, yet, he let him do; almost forcing him to do it stronger.

Aioros bit his neck and earlobe. Kissed him so as to relieve the slight pain he had just inflicted. Then bit him again, his nipples and chest this time.

Gemini could not hold his ecstasy much longer and let himself go to the feeling. His body releasing itself in white gushes of pleasure which Aioros savoured hastily. Wanting him ready once more.

Within, Saga was fighting, though. The shadow of his nightmares was finally taking a definite shape. One of grey hair and reddish eyes, which showed him his own reflection. That very shadow, he knew, wanted to swallow Aioros.

_'He'll never be yours.'_ He said to the shadow, while a moan came out of his lips—Rosu…

_'He is already'_ it answered.

_'No!'_ but words did not come out his lips this time, but tears from his eyes. For while he answered to the shadow, Aioros thrusted into him and he could not tell what sensation was more powerful; the anger against his opponent or the joy of becoming one with the one he so loved.

"Why are you crying?"

"Sorry, Rosu…I'm…"

Aioros understood when saw Saga doubting so much to answer. When the other had called him 'Rosu' it had sounded so painful that his own soul ached.

"Stop crying, my love." Aioros said sweetly, "it's raining outside, let Hellas cry your tears."

It was at that moment that Saga took notice of the sounds of the drops hitting his temple's marble. Aioros thrusted again, and his tears went dry. In his mind, Aioros took him away from the shadow. As quick as the blink of an eye, his foe was gone.

The rain was clearer for him now. It was a blessing for his sorrow. Yes, Hellas could cry for him and Rosu would be his peace.

A bad feeling remained in Aioros' heart, nonetheless. Saga was calmer now, was giving himself to him and his gasps and pants were telling him, he was enjoying it. But it was now Rosu's time to cry—silently.

Acknowledging he had lost against Saga's secret.


	10. Fall

**Fall.**

**Theme**: # 13 Cliff

**Warnings**: Haiku.

I fall down a cliff...

deadly...

because of you.


End file.
